The Right Choices
by Ginger S
Summary: A sequel to Seeking Solace. "Couldn’t it be possible that the spirits wanted you to be reminded that you have made the right choices and are doing what you were born to do?" Johnny returns to work to test Cap's theory.
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Choices**

**A sequel to Seeking Solace**

**By GCS**

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

"_Well John consider this. Maybe the spirits thought you needed to be reminded how important you are to the rest of us. You are like a son to me John. I like having you on my team. You are very proficient at your job as both a fireman and a paramedic. I consider you and the rest of our crew to be the best LA has to offer. Couldn't it be possible that the spirits wanted you to be reminded that you have made the right choices and are doing what you were born to do?"___

It was a long eight weeks, but John Gage finally got his authorization to return to work. Extremely excited and more than ready to report for duty he stopped by the station after leaving Dr. Brackett's office. The A-shift was on, and he hoped they would not be out on a run. It was still morning, and Johnny wanted to surprise his friends. He stopped at his favorite donut shop and in a few minutes came out with the treats in hand a Gage grin plastered across his face.

Although he still needed to gain some of the weight back that he had lost and still had spells of extreme tiredness, he was ready to get back to his life. The injury to his side at the warehouse that day had healed nicely. The scar was fading some, and he was back to running at the high school track near his home. Right at this moment Johnny thought life could not be better.

Whistling as he entered the back of the station glad to see both vehicles in their spots he first went to the dayroom to share the epicurean delights he had brought.

"Hey Gage!" Chet was first to greet him. "If I'd known you were coming I would have told the Phantom to be ready." Chet chuckled as he rose from the sofa to shake Johnny's hand.

"Amigo it's good to see you," Marco patted him on the back.

Mike looked up from the paper and smiled at his friend, "Coffee?"

"That would be great Mike, if you made it that is. Chester B can't make a decent cup to save his life." Johnny shot back at the Phantom as he ruffled Chet's curly hair. Chet ducked from Johnny's touch.

"Hey, hey don't mess with the hair Gage. Our next run might be some beautiful damsel in distress. She could be the first Mrs. Kelly."

"In your dreams Kelly," Johnny laid the donuts on the table and reached for the coffee Mike had poured for him. "Where's Roy?"

"He's cleaning the dorms. Man he sure will be glad to see you. He's had to work a lot with Brice, and it's really got him on edge." Marco explained.

"Who's he working with today?" Johnny asked looking around the room.

"Bellingham."

"Where's he?"

"Well our latest temporary partner got into some trouble with Cap on his last visit here, and he got the honor of the latrines this shift," Chet chuckled and twirled the end of his mustache.

"Latrines huh?" Johnny shared a laugh with the rest of the guys. "What'd he do?"

"Well you know what a slob he can be, right?" Chet continued the report.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point Chet," Johnny knew how Chet could drag on a story trying to make it more entertaining and he really wanted to get to see Cap about returning to work.

"Okay, okay, it was like this ya see. He kept leaving dirty dishes around the station. He left a plate on the back of the squad, and when they were called out it broke all over the floor of the bay. He left a coffee cup on the sink in the locker room. He even left chicken bones on the bench. Cap was furious. You know how he likes a clean station just in case the chief stops by unannounced." Chet scratched his head. "I'll never understand why he is so afraid of the chief."

"Chet!" Johnny was growing impatient for Chet to finish the story.

"Oh yeah anyway, the last straw was when Cap found him in his bunk. He had gotten up in the night and made himself a sandwich. He fell asleep with a half eaten sandwich on his pillow."

"Oh man," Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "Cap must have been furious."

"Yeah, you know how he's been since we had that mouse in the station." Marco agreed.

"He told Bellingham he would have the latrines for the next three times he covered for anyone on this shift at 51's. I didn't think he would ever agree to work with us, but here he is doing the latrines." Chet finished his little tale.

"I guess he needed the money," Marco finished the conversation. He and Chet were best friends and spent a great deal of time together at work and on their off time just as Roy and Johnny did. Mike and Cap were pretty close too. Sometimes Marco and Chet could finish each other's thoughts. It was kind of uncanny since they were so different. No one could possibly be like the Phantom.

Just as they finished their conversation about Bellingham and began reaching for donuts Roy joined the group, "Junior!" He went over to Johnny and pulled him into a quick shoulder hug. "Man it's great to see you at the station!"

"Thanks Roy, it's great to be at the station!" Johnny smiled. "I got my authorization to return to work right here in my pocket," he patted his shirt. "I'll be back next shift." The group of men surrounded Johnny again with congratulations.

"I sure am glad to hear that," Roy looked happier than he had in months. "I sure am glad."

"Thanks Pally, it's good to hear that. I'm gonna go tell Cap."

"Tell Cap what?" Captain Stanley said entering the kitchen. "John it's good to see you."

"Cap I have my return to work papers," he fumbled with the papers in his pocket handing the wrinkled wad to his superior. "I can be back next shift."

"That's great news John. How long have you had this waded up bunch of important documents?" Cap smiled at his junior man knowing that he had probably nearly crushed the documents with excitement when he got them. The truth was he had already spoken with Dr. Brackett and knew Johnny was cleared for duty.

"Uh sorry Cap….I….just got them a little bit ago…I…g..guess I was just a little excited." He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at his boss sheepishly.

"It's okay John. I think we're all a little excited too." Hank walked over and took Johnny's hand shaking it as he planted the other hand on his shoulder. As a father might do he pulled Johnny into a quick manly hug with a couple of slaps on the back. "It's good to have you back son. Now what kind of donuts have you brought for us?" He turned and reached into the box.

Johnny's smiled spread completely across his face and his eyes danced with happiness. "Everyone's favorites Cap."

"Did I hear someone say donuts?" Bob Bellingham asked as he joined the rest of the group. "Gage, good to see you up and around, I hope this means you'll be coming back soon. We're all getting tired of covering your butt," Bob said good humouredly as he patted Johnny's back and then grabbed for the donut box.

"Bellingham," Captain Stanley interrupted the man. "Just one."

"Yes sir," Bob's shoulders slumped.

"After we have all gotten some you can have more, understood?" Captain Stanley would never understand why he had to treat grown men like children sometimes. The rest of the men laughed. Bob smiled at them and joined them in their laughter.

They all visited over coffee and donuts for the next half hour until the tones called them out. Johnny was left alone at the station. He felt at home here. He gathered the coffee cups and filled the sink with suds. He washed the dishes and coffee pot. He started a fresh pot to leave for the guys, wiped the table with the damp rag, rinsed it and hung it over the faucet to dry.

Looking around the dayroom he felt a sense of belonging. His smile spread across his face. He was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right Choices**

Chapter 2

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

The day of his return to work had finally arrived.

Johnny awoke very early, too early to head to the station. He didn't want to arrive before the tones woke up the guys currently on shift.

He was showered and dressed, but knowing it was still too early, he waited. He wandered aimlessly around his apartment. He had cleaned it meticulously while he recuperated, so there was nothing that he needed to do.

He had long since finished the book that Captain Stanley had started reading to him while he was at the hospital too weak to even hold a book. He didn't want to watch television.

Filled with nervous energy he decided to go to the park near the high school where he went running. He didn't want to run this morning and get all hot and sweaty and need to shower again. But maybe some fresh air would help settle his nerves.

Grabbing his keys off the coffee table he left the apartment.

The drive to the park was short.

Getting out of the Rover he found his way over to a picnic table. He climbed up and sat on the table with his feet resting on the bench. The morning was cool making him shiver slightly. He pulled his arms closely around his body.

Ever since he had been injured and lost so much blood it seemed as if he couldn't get warm. Dr. Brackett assured him it was temporary, but he had never been this cold before. He rarely wore a jacket and had not thought to get one this morning. His uniform jacket was hanging in his locker at the station, so he just pulled his arms tighter, and rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to warm himself.

His thoughts drifted back to what worried him about returning to the job he loved so much.

Firefighting was second nature to him, and being a paramedic made him who he is. He knew the job like the back of his hand. He didn't doubt his knowledge of how to do the job, but he was worried about his physical ability to perform it well.

Dr. Brackett had released him for duty and for that he was glad, but deep down he knew that he was still not completely up to par. He still tired easily. His stomach muscles still were not as tight as he liked them to be. Of course the strenuous parts of his job would help with that. Hauling hoses and victims would certainly help him to tone up again, if he could hold up to it long enough to get to that point.

What worried him the most was his ability to back up his crew mates.

The guys, Chet, Marco, Mike, and Roy had proved to him again and again that they cared a lot about him. This last injury had confirmed it to him once again.

Then there was his Captain. Hank Stanley had become his lifeline. He literally held his hand and pulled him back to the living. If it hadn't been for Cap he might have given up. Captain Stanley had supported him, comforted him, and kept him company throughout the ordeal. Then he had taken him home to his family to be nursed back to health.

Normally he would have gone to Roy's but Chris and Jennifer had gotten the flu, and with his weakened immune system, he couldn't be exposed to it. Hank had not even thought twice about taking Johnny to his home.

How would he ever repay his Captain and friends for helping him back on his feet once again?

"I thought I might find you here."

Johnny looked up quickly. He was startled out of his thoughts. "Uh…oh..Hi, I didn't hear you come up."

"Well John, I knew you would be up early this morning. I suspected you would be a little anxious about returning to work after so long. Am I right?" Captain Stanley took a seat on the table next to Johnny. He threw a jacket around the younger man. "Put that on. It's chilly this morning. Honestly don't you ever wear a jacket?"

"Thanks Cap. Yeah, I guess you're right. I am a little nervous. I don't want to let the guys down."

"How would you let them down?"

"If I can't hold up, I mean I still get tired so easily. I'm not really at 100%. Well I know Brackett released me, but you know I'm not like I was before the accident. I don't want to get someone hurt."

"John, one thing I am sure of is that you would never do anything to get someone hurt; that I can guarantee you." Captain Stanley put his arm across Johnny's shoulders. "I also know that the guys will watch your back as well. They know how hard you've worked to get back. They're looking forward to having you working along side."

"They are?" Johnny rubbed his hand through his hair. "I mean, yeah, yeah they are; they said so."

"Now how 'bout we head over to the station where it's warmer. These older bones don't like this cool breeze. I'll buy you a cup of firehouse coffee." He slapped Johnny on the back and slid off the table.

Johnny followed his Captain toward their vehicles. "Thanks Cap."

"Sure John, besides I'm pretty sure the guys have a surprise breakfast waiting on you, but don't tell them I told you."

"Breakfast? That's great! I'm starved." Captain Stanley laughed loudly at Johnny's comment. "What?" Johnny asked him.

"You're always hungry John." He smiled knowingly.

"Well I'm an active kinda guy Cap. I have to keep up with my metabolism. Besides Dr. Brackett says I'm still a little underweight." His last statement had a bit of sarcasm in it.

"Okay son, I'll see you at the station," Hank smiled as he slipped into his car. "Keep the jacket." He said as he saw Johnny start to slip it off. "You can return it later." Actually he had gotten the jacket for Johnny, but he would tell him that later. Right now he just wanted him to keep it on.

"I'll meet you there." Johnny turned toward the Rover with a renewed bounce in his step.


	3. Chapter 3

The Right Choices

Chapter 3

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

Johnny arrived at the station to find the parking lot full of the familiar cars from both A and B shifts. The only parking spot open was the one he always parked in. That gave him a warm comfortable feeling inside, he smiled broadly.

Coming in the open bay door he paused to take in the sight of the squad and engine, the familiar storage locker, the giant map of L.A. on the wall, and the always open door to Cap's office. Whistling a little off key he turned happily to the locker room. 'I wonder if the Phantom will have a surprise for me on my first day back,' he chuckled to himself as he pushed through the door.

The locker room was empty.

He cautiously opened his locker door to find that it was not rigged with a water bomb. 'Cap must have told him to hold off for a few days,' he smiled again thinking of how protective Cap had become since his accident.

Walking back across the apparatus bay he could hear the group of men in the kitchen and dayroom talking comfortably among themselves. Pausing outside the door he could hear a mixture of laughter and comfortable camaraderie. 'Man I've missed that.'

He placed his hand on the door and a broad Gage grin on his face as he pushed his way into the room, "Mornin', Morn….argh!"

Water poured all over him in a huge splash drenching him from head to toe.

"Chet!" He stood dripping in a puddle of water. Laughter roared from his co-workers.

"Surprise!" they all yelled some coming over to shake his hand or pat his wet back.

"Welcome back Gage!" Dwyer told him as he shook his hand. "Man it's really glad to see you in uniform."

Johnny knew Dwyer meant it, and slowly he began to smile and laugh with the group. "Man Chester the Phantom really got me this time."

"Well he had some help on this one. We all figured you had been dry for way too long," Chet grinned at his pigeon. "The Phantom has been saving water for you for weeks." Everyone laughed again.

"Okay John, get changed. We'd like to eat this breakfast before it gets cold," Captain Stanley wanted to get things going before anyone was called out. His shift didn't start for another thirty minutes, but as had been the custom in the past, if the entire next shift was there and dressed in their uniforms, they would take the call to prevent the departing shift from unnecessary overtime.

Roy got up to follow his partner to the locker room. "Welcome back, Junior."

"Thanks Roy. It's really good to be here." Johnny smiled to his best friend.

"I have a dry uniform for you in my locker if you need it." Roy patted Johnny's back.

"Nah, I have several. I had all mine cleaned while I was off. Man Chet really got me this time."

"Yeah, he did." The two friends laughed again.

After breakfast the B shift filtered out of the station to go home, and the A shift lined up for roll call. It was a good feeling to have them all back together and that showed on everyone's faces. "John, good to have you back. Now for assignments, John the dorm, Roy and Marco hoses, Mike you're the cook today, and Chet…"

"Yes sir, I know latrines thanks to the phantom's tub of water." Everyone laughed, and Chet received several pats of approval.

After roll call they all went their separate ways to start their supply checks and chores. Johnny approached Chet, "I…you know…." As he usually did when he wanted to say the right thing Johnny stumbled over his words. "I…thanks Chet. Thanks for makin' me feel…you know."

"I know Gage. It's good to have you back, real good." The two friends didn't usually admit how close they were, so this was a rare occasion; for them to actually speak about it would tell anyone who knew them well just how sincere the feelings were.

As soon as Johnny joined Roy in taking inventory of the drug box the tones sounded sending the squad on the first run.

Captain Stanley leaned in the driver's side window handing Roy the call slip. Both men had donned their helmets. Hank smiled at his men. "Man, there for a while I didn't know if I would see you two in the squad together again. Good luck on this run guys. I'm real proud to see you back as a team."

The adrenaline raced through Johnny's slender body. They pulled up at the call for a man down and like he had never missed a day he climbed out of the squad placed his helmet on the top rail and opened the compartment doors in one fluid movement. Grabbing the drug box and the oxygen as Roy grabbed the bio-phone they turned together and went up the walk to the front door.

A very distressed middle aged woman met them as they came onto the front porch, "He's in here. He grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. Please help him. I think he's having a heart attack."

Raising the HT to his mouth Roy called dispatch for an ambulance.

The Paramedic team worked in their usual professional fashion. Nods and eye contact their only needed communication. One thing about it they could anticipate each other's thoughts and needs on a rescue call with out the need for words.

After stabilizing the patient they loaded him in the ambulance, "Why don't you ride in with him Johnny."

"Okay Roy see you at Rampart." Johnny climbed into the back of the ambulance and started taking another set of vitals as Roy shut the doors giving them the customary slap.

At the hospital Johnny received more welcome wishes from the passing nurses and doctors as he entered along side the gurney. "Treatment three," Dixie told the group and followed them inside. A flurry of activity immediately took over the treatment room as the medical team worked on the patient. Johnny gave his report and gathered up the squad's equipment, transferring the man to the hospital oxygen. He stood back waiting to see if Dr. Brackett needed his assistance before leaving.

Dixie came over and instead of standing beside him as she normally would the generally always professional nurse grabbed him up in a warm embrace. "I've missed you." She kissed him on the cheek.

The blush started on his neck and rose to his cheeks, "Uh…um……thanks Dix." He grinned shyly. "I missed you too."

"We're all glad to have our best team back together Johnny," Dr. Brackett chuckled. "Now I think you can get out of here now. We can handle it from here."

Having been dismissed Johnny left the room and headed to the nurse's desk for coffee.

There was no question about it, he felt good to be back in his normal routine. He had worried about getting back into the groove, but he had slipped into it with no trouble at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The Right Choices

Chapter 4

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

There was no time between runs on his first morning back at work.

From the MVA where he had to shimmy beneath an overturned pick-up, to the dip in the ocean to assist a stranded boater who thought he was having a heart attack only to find out he was hyperventilating, to a kid at the elementary school who had fallen from the monkey bars, the squad never made it back to the station.

At half past one the entire station was called to a fire at a grocery store.

They were first on the scene.

Cap sent Johnny and Roy in to find a store clerk who was unaccounted for after calling for additional alarms. "Okay guys make it fast. There are a lot of flammable materials in there. Try to stay away from the aerosol hairspray cans," he patted Johnny on the back and chuckled. They could all hear popping sounds as the heat spread through the rows of shelving inside. "The manager says the kid was probably in the store room at the back. Try the back door to gain access. Keep in touch."

The two Paramedics nodded their understanding and ran down the alleyway toward the back of the building. They could hear the additional station's sirens as they approached.

It was no surprise that the door was locked. Roy pried the door open quickly. The two men disappeared into the smoke filled darkness.

Johnny flipped on his flashlight, turned to make eye contact with Roy, and waited until he had his own flashlight on before they moved further into the abyss.

Roy cocked his head to the right at the same time he pointed to the left. Johnny knew that he would take the left side of the room while Roy searched the right. No words were necessary. They understood each other and knew how they would handle this search even before Roy had pointed.

_Okay partner let's find this kid and get out of here. I just got you back. I don't want either of us hurt again anytime soon. _Roy watched Johnny as he disappeared behind a stack of pallets.

The beam of light from his flashlight trailed across stacks of unboxed groceries. _Man, we would get called to a fire at a grocery store after missing lunch. I'm starved. _Johnny smiled at himself. _If I could find the marsh mellows or hot dogs I would roast me a few right now._

It was Roy who found the clerk collapsed against a forklift at the back of the large storage area. He turned trying to spot his partner before scooping the victim up over his shoulder. The boy was tall and slender reminding him of Johnny. _Come on Junior where are you?_He turned back the opposite direction with and started making his way to the exit. "Johnny." Roy called through his facemask.

No response.

He momentarily felt a chill run down his back. "Johnny! Come on Junior I've got him."

No response.

Slipping his facemask from his face he yelled again. "Johnny! Let's go!"

He still did not get a response from the darkened smoke filled chasm.

His eyes frantically roamed what little he could see.

Reaching for the HT in his pocket to notify Captain Stanley that he had gotten separated from his partner he nearly jumped out of his skin when Johnny tapped him on the shoulder, "What are we waitin' for?"

"God Johnny why didn't you answer me?"

"I did Roy, you just couldn't hear me through all of your yelling." Johnny shrugged and pushed passed Roy to the exit.

Roy followed his partner to the yellow blanket that Mike Stoker had already spread out for them by the squad. He lowered the young man to the blanket as Johnny slipped the oxygen mask over his face.

Pulling the bio-phone within reach Johnny hailed the hospital, "Rampart this is Squad 51, how do you read me?"

Mike Morton could be heard responding through the radio headset. "We read you 51."

"Rampart we have a victim, approximately 18, 135 pounds, suffering from smoke inhalation. His respirations are 35 and shallow, his pulse is 120, and his BP is….." He looked to Roy.

"120 over 75"

"BP is 120 over 75. We have administered O2. There are no other apparent injuries."

"51 continue the oxygen and start an IV D5W TKO and transport."

"10-4, continue O2, IV D5W TKO, ETA is 15 minutes, ambulance is on the scene." He dropped the headset back into the case, unscrewed the antennae and closed it.

"Okay Junior, your turn to ride with the patient. I'll meet you at Rampart."

"Okay Pally." Johnny climbed in the ambulance with the patient glad to have a short break during the ride. With a little help from the oxygen and IV the young man was already showing signs of waking up. _Well at least I'll get to relax for a minute, _he thought as he yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes.

"Cap we're on the way to Rampart. We'll see you back at the barn. I hope." He waved as he climbed into the Squad. _Maybe we'll get back to the station and get to shower before the engine crew._

A short stop by Rampart to get Johnny, and they were on their way back to the barn for the first time since they started shift. Johnny sat slumped against the passenger side door, his eyes closed, and his breathing slow and even. Roy knew he was probably asleep. _I need to get some food into you Junior, and then I hope we have a little down time. You're looking a little rough. This has been a hard shift for me too, and I haven't just gotten back from an injury._

"What?" Johnny stirred thinking Roy had been talking to him.

"I didn't say anything Johnny."

"Are you sure? I thought you said something about getting something to eat." He sat up slowly.

"No."

"Oh I must have been having a really good dream then." He chuckled.

"Mike said he left our lunch in the oven." Roy smiled at his always hungry friend.

"Great." That trademark grin spread across his face. "I'm starved."

Roy barely got the Squad into the bay before Johnny jumped out and headed toward the locker room, "I'll just be a minute Roy. I'm gonna grab a quick shower, and then I'm gonna get that food."

Roy just laughed at his partner. One thing about Johnny everything he did was done fast except a shower. "Leave some hot water for the rest of us." He hoped there would be some hot water for him after Johnny finished.

Walking slowly to the kitchen he decided to get lunch on the table while he waited. Pouring two glasses of milk and pulling the plates containing fried chicken, potatoes and baked beans from the oven, he whistled at the succulent aroma.

To his surprise Johnny was in and out of the shower in less than fifteen minutes and joining him at the table. "Wow that must be a record."

"I told you I was starved." Johnny slid into his chair while grabbing a chicken leg with one hand and his fork with the other.

They ate in silence hoping to finish before they were called out again.

Roy went for his shower while Johnny washed up their dishes and started a fresh pot of coffee.

Feeling the chill that since his accident was now somewhat of the norm for him, Johnny had slipped his jacket on, and then he settled on the sofa to wait for it to the coffee to brew.

That is where Roy found him when he came back to the dayroom.

Johnny was sound asleep lying on the couch, on his side, with his arms folded tightly to his chest.

Roy grabbed a cup of coffee and the newspaper and sat at the table. He could hear the engine backing into the station. The guys filtered into the dayroom and one by one got something to drink and settled into chairs. Captain Stanley stopped by the radio and reported them back at quarters.

"Okay guys," he said as he entered the room and stopped looking at Johnny. "Is he okay Roy?"

"Yeah Cap, just a little over tired."

"Well the station is stood down for one hour to get cleaned up. Marco you're first in the shower." He pointed over his shoulder toward the bay. Marco slid out of his chair depositing his glass in the sink and disappeared from the room without a word. "Kelly you're next." Hank looked over at Johnny, turned and headed for the coffee pot. "Keep it down. Let him sleep."

"Yes sir," could be heard from the three others.

Chet rose from his seat without saying a word and left the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a blanket which he carefully spread across the sleeping man.

Johnny could feel the warmth of a blanket. Even in his sleep he was glad. He circled his fingers around the edge and pulled it against his neck, snuggled deeper into the couch and sleepily sighed.

Neither of the two witnesses said a word.


	5. Chapter 5

The Right Choices

Chapter 5

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

As soon as the hour was up the station was called back into action.

The tones rang out through the quiet station waking Johnny from his nap. Struggling to untangle himself from the blanket, he stumbled to the Squad rubbing his eyes and yawning as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Feel better?" Roy glanced over at his partner.

"Huh?"

"He asked if you felt better after your nap. You okay?" Cap leaned on the driver's window waiting to be sure Johnny was alright to take the run.

"Of course I am. Why?" his mouth hung open in confusion.

"It's been a rough shift John." Cap looked to Roy for assurance that Johnny was alright.

"Yeah so, we have rough shifts all the time Cap. Let's go," Johnny waved his hand toward the windshield.

Roy locked eyes with Captain Stanley as he reached for the call slip and passed it to Johnny. In that split second he and Cap had an understanding. He would keep an eye on Johnny. If he thought there was a need to call in a replacement he would let Cap know.

Captain Stanley jogged over to the engine. The vehicles left the bay, sirens blaring, lights flashing.

"What's with you guys?" Johnny asked incredulously. "Can't a guy take a nap?"

Roy rolled his eyes. Knowing Johnny's moods and knowing the tones had roused him from a deep sleep, Roy expected the grouchy disposition. _'Maybe he won't have time for a full out rant.'_

"I mean really. A guy works real hard all morning and decides to rest a little and what does he get? The third degree, that's what he gets."

"Johnny it's no big deal."

"No big deal! What do you mean no big deal? I just took a nap and you guys act like I need a replacement…..no big deal."

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry."

Johnny could see the sincerity in Roy's face. "Okay." He shifted in his seat. "Take a right at the next light." He knew they were genuinely concerned about him, but he had been cleared to return to work. He wanted to prove to himself and to Cap that he could do the job. _'Why did I get so upset? Am I really up to this? I never used to take naps in the middle of the day.' _Before he had a chance to dwell on his thoughts they arrived at the scene of the house fire.

"Will you look at that?" Roy leaned forward looking up from the windshield at the huge mansion. Smoke poured from the upper floor windows.

Johnny was out of the Squad before he had a chance to answer pulling on his turnout coat and setting up the hydrant. Naps, rants, and doubts forgotten. They had a job to do.

The engine slowed and uncharacteristically Chet jumped down, grabbed the feeder hose and looped it around the hydrant. For a brief instant anger spread across Johnny's face.

"Cap said you need to put on your gear fast, 16's Captain just radioed for the Squad. There's a missing kid."

Johnny nodded his understanding and took off in the direction of the Squad. "Roy we got a missing kid." He pulled the compartment door that held his SCBA as he explained. Captain Stanley jogged over and told them what he knew.

The two rescuers moved to the front door of the stately home and disappeared inside.

Once inside they hesitated and looked in awe at the flamboyant entryway. A huge staircase, the likes of the one Scarlet O'hara descended in Gone with the Wind when she tried to stop Rhet Butler from leaving, loomed before them. Smoke drifted down from the doors off the balcony high above.

A quick glance at each other and they began the trip up the steps taking two or three at a time.

The structure had three stories and the parents had no clue what room their eight year old daughter had been in when the fire broke out. The crew from 16's had already fanned out on the first floor. That left the second and third to be searched. The fire seemed to have started on the third floor and that is where they would start their search.

At the top of the stairs they had to go either left or right to another set of stairs to reach the third floor. The father had told them that the stairs to the right led to the playroom while the stairs to the left led to spare bedrooms. They turned to the right.

Roy raised the HT to let Cap know their progress. "HT 51 to Engine 51."

"Engine 51, go ahead."

"Cap we're on the second floor. We're moving to the third floor on the right stair case to the playroom."

"10-4."

"HT 51 out."

Johnny tapped Roy on the shoulder and pointed down the hall. Flames crept up the wall and lapped at the ceiling above. Smoke billowed from the air vents. The fire must have started in one of the spare bedrooms or the attic. Nodding his understanding they moved to the playroom with a renewed sense of urgency.

Engine 51 had been instructed to fight the blaze on the second floor on the end opposite of where Johnny and Roy searched the playroom.

In the very large room the two rescuers scoured the outer walls Roy to the right and Johnny to the left. Neither had seen any sign of the missing girl. In the darkened smoke filled room, it became apparent to the men that this was not a child's playroom. In the center of the room a large pool table stood beneath a heavy stained glass bar lamp. On the far end stood a fully stocked bar complete with a counter and several cushioned barstools. This place made any of the local bars pale in comparison. Tables and chairs surrounded the bar. A big screen projection TV sat in the corner with a row of reclining theater seats spread out in front.

They were riveted out of their inspection of the ostentatious room when the weakened ceiling buckled, and the lamp came crashing down onto the pool table. That's when Roy saw the tiny pink tennis shoe slide from sight under the heavy table. Wasting no time he moved under the table and emerged with a very frightened little girl. Relief shown on both men's faces as they headed from the deteriorating room and bounded down the first flight of stairs.

On the second floor Chet, Marco and Captain Stanley did their best to keep the fire from spreading and blocking their escape route. Johnny could tell that it was his crew mates at the end of the hall even through the dense smoke. Captain Stanley at well above 6' could probably be one of the tallest men in the department, and Chet could very well be one of the shortest reminding Johnny of a bizarre comedy act. Chuckling to himself at the thought he waved to his friends.

Just as he raised his hand to wave letting his crew mates know they had found the little girl the ceiling above their heads came crashing down. Looking up instantly to be sure Roy and the little girl were safe, Johnny could see daylight. The roof had collapsed down on the third floor forcing the second story ceiling to crumple in response.

"I've got her." Roy called to him. "Go help them."

Johnny nodded his understanding.

Roy moved down the staircase with his precious cargo.

Johnny turned and moved back up the stairs to find his friends.

The fire hose snaking into the pile of debris was the only evidence that they had been there a few minutes ago.

Grabbing at the debris he began pulling away anything that he could move while at the same time he scanned the pile for any access to the other side. Near the top of the mound he saw a small opening. Thinking that possibly he could slide through the slit he climbed.

The crew from 16's mounted the top of the stairs as Johnny slid through the crack. The only thing 16's could see of him, his boots, disappeared from sight as they arrived to help.


	6. Chapter 6

The Right Choices

Chapter 6

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

Reaching for his HT the lineman from Station 16 called for backup as he watched Johnny's boots disappear, "HT 16 to Engine 16, we have a ceiling collapse on the second floor. At least two possible Code I. There is a hose leading into the debris. Station 51's paramedic informed us his partner was up here to assist. We have just seen his boots disappear through a hole my eleven year old couldn't fit through."

"10-4 HT 16, help is on the way."

Johnny slid down the mountain of debris and fell in a heap at the bottom of the pile. He immediately scrambled to his feet and squinted through the smoke and dust trying to locate his friends. He saw Marco first. He leaned against the far wall of the small chamber left by the collapse holding his arm close to his chest, but otherwise looked okay. "Marco, stay put. I'll be over there in a minute. Are you hurt anywhere other than your arm?"

"I'm okay Johnny. Where's Chet and Cap?" Marco winced as he tried to lean forward.

"I mean it Marco, stay put."

Marco leaned back and settled against the wall to wait.

Johnny got down low and crab walked around the base of the pile trying to locate any sign of Chet and Cap. Pausing to pull off his gloves so he could feel for them, he shoved them in his pocket and began groping through the mess. Suddenly he felt something soft. He followed the fabric of the uniform pants to the hem of the turnout coat and up the back of the fallen man. Once he reached the head he knew it was Chet. Sticking out from beneath the helmet Johnny could feel the curly locks of the Phantom, "Chet, can you hear me?"

"Uhnn," Chet mumbled and coughed. His SCBA mask had gotten cracked in the collapse causing some of the smoke to enter his system. "Get off me Gage. Help me up."

"Hang on Chet let me check you out." Johnny ran his expert hands over Chet's neck, arms and legs. "Okay." He helped Chet sit up. "Any dizziness?"

"No," cough, cough, "no dizziness. Help me over to Marco." Chet moved to get up and swayed a little.

"No dizziness, huh?" Johnny reached out to steady him, and helped him across the hall next to Marco. "Can you share your air Marco?"

"Sure Johnny." He slid his mask off and handed it to Chet who had removed his broken one.

Johnny turned and scanned the area looking for his Captain. He pulled at chunks of wall and ceiling.

On the other side of the collapse the crews from Station 16 and Station 110 worked vehemently trying to find the missing men. Suddenly they heard Johnny call from the small hole he'd slid through earlier. "Hey."

"Is that you Gage?"

"Yeah, listen I've got Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez over here. They need medical attention, but I think other than a minor concussion and smoke, maybe an injured shoulder they're going to be okay. I think we can get them out the window to the room on the front east end of the house. I haven't located Captain Stanley."

"Okay Johnny," 110's Captain Stoney called back to him. "We haven't seen Hank on this side either. We'll keep digging."

"Is that you Stoney?" Captain Stone had been a Paramedic before moving up in the department. He and Johnny were good friends.

"Yeah Johnny, I'm here. I'll radio for a ladder, and let Roy know about Kelly and Lopez."

"Thanks!" Johnny slid back down and resumed his search for Cap. "Come on Cap where are ya?" Pulling at a large piece of wood dislodged some of the loose debris at the top of the heap sending it raining down on his head and back and pushed him down to the floor.

"Johnny!" Chet and Marco both yelled at the same time. They settled back against the wall when they saw him stir and move to sit up.

"I'm okay," he said dusting himself off and sitting up. He rubbed his shoulder.

"Gage!" Stoney had climbed partially up to the newly widened hole.

"Yeah, Stoney we're all right. Is that ladder coming?" Just as he asked he heard the tell tale sound of shattering glass as help had arrived at the window. Wishing he could continue looking for Captain Stanley but knowing his first duty would be helping get Marco and Chet out he struggled to his feet and reached out a hand to help Chet up.

"I heard some Firemen needed help in here." Roy announced as he came up next to Johnny. "Have you found Cap?"

Johnny made eye contact with his best friend and Paramedic partner; before he even spoke Roy knew he hadn't. "No."

"Well let's get these two out of here, and then we will." Roy helped Marco up and the four men moved to the window and the waiting Fireman on the ladder. "Craig and Bob are by the Squad Marco. They'll check you guys out."

"Okay Amigo, you guys just find Cap." Marco winked at Roy. "I'll see that Chet here gets checked out by Brice."

"No way Marco, I want Bellingham to look at me." Chet complained as he slid out the window onto the ladder.

Johnny and Roy looked at each other smiling at their shift mate's antics. They were all very worried about their Captain. Marco and Chet had effectively broken the ice and allowed them all to share a moment of hope that everything would be all right in the end. The two Rescue Men turned back to find Cap, and find him they would.


	7. Chapter 7

The Right Choices

Chapter 7

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

Johnny and Roy watched from the window making sure both Marco and Chet reached level ground safely; then they returned to the hall where a mound of rubble separated them from their Captain. Without a word the two men began the arduous task of moving sheetrock, timbers and insulation. The same movements were mimicked on the other side by the crews from Station 110 and Station 16.

With each larger piece came renewed hope of finding Hank Stanley.

Johnny leaned toward the crack near the top. Slipping his SCBA mask off he yelled to the other teams, "Stoney, any luck?"

"No Johnny, nothing yet." Captain Stone nodded his head in disappointment. Hank Stanley was a colleague, a friend and a darn good Captain to his men. If things did not go well with this rescue…_'No I can't even think about that.'_ He shook off the doubts that tried to sneak into his mind and continued digging.

Replacing his mask, Johnny glanced at his partner. He and Roy both knew they needed to get the pile of debris off their Captain quickly. The pressure alone could smother him. Nodded to each other they made a silent agreement to work harder and faster. Failure to find him alive was not an option.

Outside Marco and Chet received treatment from Brice and Bellingham. "Kelly you need to lay back and let me examine you."

Chet shot a glance at his buddy. Marco smiled slightly. He knew Chet worried as much about Cap as he did. He also knew that under ordinary circumstances Chet would be giving Brice a hard time. Instead he just sat staring at the window from which they escaped the damaged mansion. "They didn't even have smoke detectors. I mean I know they're too expensive for most people, but this guy is a big Hollywood actor. He can afford them. A smoke detector would have let him know his house was burning in time to get his kid out, and we wouldn't even be here right now looking for Cap."

In a compassionate manner not usually seen from the _Perfect Paramedic_ Craig joined the conversation. He had worked with the A-shift of Station 51 many times when one of their Paramedics recuperated from injury, mostly Johnny. He had a great deal of respect for their Captain. "I read that there is a smaller, battery operated version being made available to the average individual. If the department can get awareness for the protection and early warning they can give a family, then we might not have so many people suffering from smoke and burns."

Chet looked at Craig with his eyes wide and his mouth open. He couldn't believe he actually contributed to his and Marco's conversation, and he wasn't curt about it. He met Marco's gaze and then lay back as Craig had requested. "So, when will those detectors be available?"

"They're in the final testing stages." Craig wrapped the BP cuff around his now willing patient.

"Will they be easy to install?" Marco asked. "Or will people have to hire someone specially trained to put them in?"

Craig looked at Marco and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "They will be easy to install. I read that it will take less than fifteen minutes to put them up. A couple of screws and putting in the battery; anyone can do it. They hope to sell them in hardware stores. I also heard there is a proposal with the department to offer them for free to underprivileged families. The department may even have off duty firemen volunteer to help install them for elderly people." He flashed his penlight in Chet's eyes. Chet squinted and blinked. "Does that hurt your eyes?"

"Yeah, a little."

"You have a definite concussion. I'm sure Rampart will request an IV and transport. Put this on." He handed Chet the oxygen mask. "You're wheezing from the smoke."

Bob had immobilized Marco's shoulder and started the requested IV and had him ready to go. "Craig and I have already decided that we will volunteer when they start the program. I'm getting a little tired of bringing out bodies." He immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Sorry guys. They'll find him. Johnny and Roy won't give up until they do." He ducked his head and repacked the trauma box.

Meanwhile inside the ruined home the digging continued. "Johnny, we found him." Stoney called to the Paramedics. Having been a Paramedic himself before his promotion he immediately dropped to his knees and reached to find a pulse on the exposed ankle. "He's alive!"

Johnny and Roy locked eyes. They held their breaths waiting. They knew Stoney would be checking for a pulse. As soon as they heard his announcement they flew into motion. "I'll get things set up outside," Roy said running to the window. Johnny scrambled up the mound and over the top. Sliding down the other side he unceremoniously landed next to the rescuers on the other side.

A hand rested on his shoulder and understanding eyes met his. "He has a pulse. It's weak and thready, but it's there. Hang on 'til we get the rest of this stuff off him." Stoney calmed his friend. "Then you can get Hank ready for us to transport him out." Stoney could see Johnny bite the inside of his lip. He knew he was worried. He knew Captain Stanley was more like a father to Johnny than his Captain. If Hank didn't make it Johnny would likely be the most affected of his crew. Stoney squeezed Johnny's shoulder. "Just hang on."

Finally, they had him out. Immediately Johnny dropped to his knees and began checking over Hank's arms, legs and neck. Trained hands probed his head for any deformities. Captain Stanley had lost his helmet. Through his worry Johnny found a reason to smile briefly. _'When you wake up I'm gonna have to tell you about keeping that on.'_ Turning to Captain Stone he requested a C-collar and backboard. He didn't find any evidence of back or neck injury, but he wasn't taking chances.

Together he and Stoney got Hank packaged and ready. In short order they were down the stairs and headed out of the front door of the house. Johnny ran ahead to make sure Roy had everything ready to treat their friend. "His pulse is 120, respirations 16." Roy wrote the vitals in his pad. "I didn't find any injury to his neck or back. He lost his helmet and has a good sized knot here." Johnny pointed to the back of his own head demonstrating the location of the knot.

The firemen sat the stokes on the yellow blanket. Johnny immediately began cutting away his Captain's turnout coat to get a BP. Mike Stoker materialized beside him and reached for Roy's scissors. Roy had the bio-phone set up and was in the process of calling in. In a flurry of controlled activity they quickly had Hank accessed. Oxygen applied, IV's started, and transferred to the waiting gurney, they were ready to transport. He had not made any signs of regaining consciousness.

"Chet and Marco are already at Rampart," Mike informed his crewmates. I'm on my way there with the engine. The three friends nodded understanding.

"I'll meet you at Rampart," Roy said raising the bio-phone to Johnny's hand.

"I…I can't Roy." Johnny looked into the blue eyes that always offered him comfort. He raised his trembling hands so Roy would understand. "You go." Roy nodded and climbed into the ambulance. "I'll meet you there." Johnny closed the ambulance doors, gave them a tap and watched as it drove away. He was still standing in the middle of the street when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay Johnny." Stoney offered one more word of support before he had to get back to the laborious task of cleanup. The home was a total loss.

Johnny stood staring in the direction the ambulance had disappeared in. Stoney squeezed his shoulder, patted him on the back and walked slowly away leaving Johnny to gather himself. He squeezed his eyes tightly; ran shaky fingers through his hair. Taking several deep breaths he turned to collect the other equipment and trash.

When he stood to put the cases back in the squad he was joined by Mike. "You okay to drive?"

Johnny looked at him, "Are you?"

Mike smiled at him. "It's in my blood."

"Yeah, it is." He could feel the tension lessen in his shoulders. "I'm okay."

"I'll be right behind you. The other crews helped me with the hoses." Johnny had forgotten that Mike was the only member of the engine crew left. Getting the hoses reloaded was not a one man job.

"That's good Mike. I forgot."

"Yeah, well you had your hands full." Mike closed the compartments. "Meet ya there."

Johnny pulled off his turnout coat and slipped it into the compartment. Walking around the front of the Squad he stopped, turned toward the burnt out shell of the home, and drummed his fingers on the hood. _'People just don't get it. Here they think they have everything, big house, fancy cars, and servants. They forget it's not the things that are important.'_

Sliding into the driver's seat he pulled the Squad away from the curb, flipped on the lights and turned in the direction of Rampart. Mike pulled behind him, and together the two vehicles raced through the streets of Carson, California.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Right Choices**

Chapter 8

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

Johnny drove to Rampart without really thinking about where he was going. He had driven there so many times he could make the necessary turns as though the Squad knew the way. Mike followed closely behind in the Engine.

Once when Johnny hesitated at a green light Mike revved the Engine to break him from his thoughts and get him going again. Johnny smiled to himself when he realized what Mike had done. _'I'm going', I'm going'_

Finally, they arrived at Rampart. Johnny laid his arm across the steering wheel and rested his head on it. Wearily he turned to get out of the vehicle when Mike opened the door. "Man I'm tired."

"Yeah, let's see how everyone is and find some coffee."

When Johnny and Mike entered the ER doors, they immediately saw Roy at the Base Station. "Any word?" Mike asked.

"No he's in room 3. He hasn't regained consciousness. He does respond to pain stimuli though." Roy sipped his coffee. "You guys want some coffee?" Mike nodded, but Johnny just stared at the closed door to treatment room 3. "Johnny?"

"Uh no…no coffee." Johnny turned and walked away from the two men.

"Is he okay?" Roy asked Mike.

"I think so. He seems a little shaky. It's been a long day for all of us."

Roy handed Mike his coffee and refilled his own cup. "We should wait in the lounge."

"What about Johnny?" Mike watched as Johnny disappeared into the men's room.

"He'll find us." Roy headed down the ER hall toward the doctor's lounge.

"Will they know where to find us?" Mike pointed to the closed treatment room door.

"Yeah, they'll know."

Before long Johnny joined them, "Chet and Marco have been moved to room 245. Mama Lopez is there with them. They're gonna be here overnight. Marco's shoulder was just badly bruised. Chet's getting another breathing treatment." He slowly lowered himself to the sofa.

Roy noticed how shaky Johnny was. "I think I'll go to the cafeteria for something cold to drink. I'll be right back."

When Roy came back to the lounge, he found it full of firefighters waiting for word on his Captain. The crews from the stations that had been at the fire with them had finished the clean up and converged at Rampart. They would stay available from there until they were called out or until they got an update on their injured brother.

Roy weaved his way through the group to where Johnny still sat on the sofa. "Here Junior, you need to drink this."

Johnny looked up at him and took the cup. Tilting it up he looked inside at the orange juice. He looked at Roy with one eyebrow raised. Then he sipped the juice. Roy was mothering him again, but it was okay the juice tasted good.

Captain Stone sat next to Johnny on the sofa. He made eye contact with Roy, tilted his head in Johnny's direction, and raised his eyebrows in question. Roy understood his concern. They both knew that Johnny was beyond tired. Stoney wanted to know if Johnny was all right. Roy shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully, he wasn't sure himself. Johnny looked a little pale.

Before they had a chance to ask Johnny how he felt Dr. Brackett came into the lounge looking for them. The room fell totally silent. "Well guys, your Captain has suffered a severe concussion. Fortunately, he does not have a skull fracture. He inhaled a lot of dust and smoke. We're giving him some breathing treatments for that. He hasn't shown any sign of regaining consciousness, but that is understandable with this kind of head injury. We're going to move him upstairs. Once he is settled the three of you can see him for a few minutes."

"Has Mrs. Stanley arrived?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she is in with him now." Dr. Brackett informed them. "I'll have a nurse come get you when you can see him." With that, Dr. Brackett left the crowded room.

Johnny reached up with his shaking hand and ran it through his hair. "Man."

About thirty minutes later Johnny, Roy, and Mike were ushered out of the room and up to see their Captain. The group of firefighters waiting with them followed them up to the waiting room on Hank's floor.

Mrs. Stanley sat by Hank's bed holding his hand. She stood, kissed her husband on the forehead, and turned to his men, "I'll give you a few minutes with him."

"You don't have to leave. We just wanted to see him for ourselves." Mike smiled at Emily Stanley. "Dr. Brackett only allowed us five minutes."

Emily walked over to Johnny and took him in a hug. "He'll be okay John." Johnny gave her a small smile and nod she stepped back and held his shoulders. "You look tired. Are you okay?" He pressed his lips together and nodded again but didn't say anything.

"Emily, please call us if you need anything. We have to get the Squad and Engine back to the station. We'll check on Cap tomorrow." Roy gave her a hug. The three-crew mates left their Captain's room and went down to the waiting room to give the other men an update.

Dr. Brackett followed them into the room and listened as they talked to their friends. He also watched as Johnny slipped from the room. "Okay fellows it's been a very long day. It is 2 am, and it's time you all headed back to your stations and let Hank get some rest. He's in good hands. He, Chet and Marco will all be fine."

The Battalion Chief had called Station 51's B shift in early. With half of the A shift in the hospital including their Captain, they couldn't continue their shift. The B shift Engineer and Paramedics had come to Rampart for the vehicles. Mike rode back to the station with them to get his car. Roy had called Joanne earlier. She was waiting on him to go home. Slowly the room emptied.

Some hours later Dixie started her shift. Looking over her nurse's reports from the night before she saw where Chet, Marco, and Captain Stanley were brought in. She first checked on the two Linemen, and then went to see about their Captain.

"Good morning Ms. McCall." The night nurse greeted Dixie.

"Good morning Kathy. Did Captain Stanley have a good night?"

"Well after we got all those Firemen to clear out of the waiting room about 2 o'clock this morning it was quiet. Captain Stanley still has not regained consciousness. His wife is in with him this morning."

"How were his vitals on your last check?" Dixie asked.

"He's stable, just not awake." Kathy sighed and continued speaking. "Ms. McCall do you remember that patient that snuck out of his room in the middle of the night and hid in the laundry closet to sleep and avoid his hourly nuero checks?"

Dixie smiled at the memory. "Yes, why?"

"Well he's not a patient this time, but he must really like sleeping in there." Kathy smiled. "I found him in there around 4 this morning."

Dixie's smile faded. "He didn't leave with the others?"

"I'm not sure. He wasn't in the waiting room when the last of them left. I didn't know he was still here until I found him sleeping. I told the other nurses not to bother him. He looked so tired last night, like he was dead on his feet. I covered him with a blanket and just let him sleep."

"Thank you Kathy. I'll check on him."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Right Choices**

Chapter 9

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

Dixie opened the door to the linen closet and peeked inside.

Across on the far side of the spacious closet, against the far wall, beneath a white hospital blanket she could see Johnny, sound asleep with his arm slung over his eyes. She quietly walked over and knelt down beside him. He looked a little pale. She reached over and gently took his wrist, counting. _'It's a little fast.' _

Johnny raised his arm slightly and squinted up at her.

"What are you doing in here Johnny?"

He hoarsely whispered. "Too noisy in there." Then he closed his eyes again.

"In where sweetheart?" Dixie was beginning to get a little concerned. He didn't seem to know how much time had gone by.

"Waiting room. It's too noisy, made my head hurt." He turned away from her toward the wall. "Le' me alone Dix, I'm tired."

"No Johnny. You need to wake up for me. Do you know where you are?" She laid her hand on his chest and counted again. The only response she got was a grumble. "Johnny?"

"I'm waitin' Dix." He was clearly confused.

"What for?" She felt his forehead. _'You're a bit warm my friend.'_

"Cap's hurt. He didn't wake up. Where's Roy?" He rose up slightly and looked behind her. His forehead wrinkled as his eyes traveled around the room. "I need to talk to Roy." He lay back down. "He'll know."

"I'll be right back Johnny. Okay? I'll go look for him."

"Dixie?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm really thirsty. My head hurts." He whispered. "Tell Roy for me. Tell him to bring me some more juice."

"Okay sweetie. I'll be right back." Leaving the closet Dixie moved quickly to the nurse's desk. She picked up the phone and called Dr. Brackett's office.

"Hello, this is Dr. Brackett."

"Kel, I need you at the nurse's desk on the fourth floor, outside Hank Stanley's room."

"What's wrong Dixie? Did something happen with Hank?" Kel's eyebrows raised in concern.

"No Kel, I just found Johnny sleeping in the linen closet."

"Again?" he chuckled.

"Kel this is serious. He's disoriented. He's complaining of a headache. He has a rapid pulse and a possible fever. He's complaining of thirst. I think he is suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. Yesterday was his first shift back, and it was non-stop."

"Where's Roy?"

"I don't know." She glanced around the hallway.

"He wouldn't just leave Johnny. Wait a minute, I saw Johnny slip out of the waiting room at around 2 o'clock this morning after they saw Hank. Roy probably thought he got a ride. Call him. I'll be right up." He slammed down the phone and headed straight for the elevator.

Dixie immediately dialed Roy's number.

"Hello, Desoto residence," Jennifer answered the phone.

"May I speak to your daddy please?" Dixie drummed her long fingernails impatiently on the counter.

"May I say who is calling?" Jennifer had obviously been taught to ask who it is before disturbing Roy.

"Yes Jennifer, this is Ms. McCall. Could you please tell your dad I need to speak with him?"

"Hi Miss Dixie."

"Hello sweetie, can I talk to Roy?" Dixie's patience was running out fast. She needed Roy.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go and get him for you." Jennifer clanked the phone receiver on the kitchen cabinet and ran off to find her dad. "Daddy!"

"Jennifer! Don't yell. Your dad is trying to sleep." Joanne stepped out of the sewing room. "What is it you need?"

"Ms. McCall is on the phone. She said she needs daddy."

"Oh!" Joanne's hand went to her mouth. "Go and tell daddy to come to the phone. I'll talk to Ms. McCall until he gets there." She ran down the hallway. Jennifer went upstairs to find Roy.

"Hello Dixie, this is Joanne. Jennifer went to wake Roy. Has something happened to Hank?" Joanne rushed through the question.

"Hello," Roy spoke into the bedroom phone.

"Roy, this is Dixie."

"What's wrong, is it Cap?" He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.

"No Roy. Hank is stable. It's Johnny."

"Johnny?" He bolted up in the bed. "What's wrong with Johnny? Where is he? What happened? Is he hurt?" The questions fired off faster than Dixie could respond.

"He's here. I found him sleeping in the linen closet again. Roy he's disoriented, groggy. I think it's dehydration. Why on earth didn't you take him home?"

"What do you mean? Didn't he ride with Mike? I thought he went with B-shift back to the station for the Rover."

"Well Roy Desoto he didn't. He's here and lucky we found him when we did. I think you had better get down here. Kel said you need to get down here. You're his next of kin." She was obviously upset with Roy.

"Is he that bad Dix?" Apprehension could be heard in his voice.

"I don't know. He's really out of it. Here's Kel, I have to go. Hurry Roy." She hung up the receiver before he had time to respond.

Roy got up and grabbed his jeans.

Joanne hung up the extension in the kitchen. They met at the bottom of the stairs. "He'll be okay Roy. It's not your fault."

"I knew he was tired. I knew he needed more fluids Jo. I knew." He lowered his gaze to his shoes. "He's my best friend and I left him. I just left him to fend for himself."

"Roy Desoto! John Gage is a grown man."

"I know that Joanne, but he's been so sick. Yesterday was his first day back. It was very hectic. He was so tired he took a nap in the middle of the afternoon. Have you ever known Johnny to take a nap while on shift? That's not something he would normally do. I should have made sure he got home or brought him here." Roy grabbed his keys from the bowl he kept on the table by the door. "I have to go. I'll call you."

"He'll be okay Roy." Joanne kissed her husband.

At the hospital Dr. Brackett and Dixie went into the room where Johnny was.

"Johnny?" Kel bent down on one knee. "Wake up Johnny." He shook him lightly.

Johnny turned and squinted up at Dr. Brackett. "What are you doing here Doc?"

"Where Johnny?"

"What? Here in my bedroom." He yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Dixie get me a gurney."

Dixie turned and disappeared out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Right Choices**

Chapter 10

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

"Johnny, can you count backwards from one hundred by threes?" Dr. Brackett wanted to try to measure Johnny's rate of confusion and level of cognizance.

"Count by three? Can I count by five? I can count by five." Johnny looked at Dr. Brackett through watery eyes with his forehead wrinkled.

"Threes John."

Johnny looked like he was really concentrating. "Um one hundred…ninety seven…um ninety f…four? Yeah…ninety two? Eighty nine…"

"Okay Johnny that's good." Dr. Brackett's mouth twitched in the corner. "Now can you tell me who the president is?"

Johnny stared at Dr. Brackett. He opened his mouth…then closed it. His head tilted. He closed his eyes. "Um I…" he yawned deeply and nodded, "where's Roy?"

"He'll be here in a little bit. Just relax." Kel reached for Johnny's wrist to check his pulse.

"Doc, I'm really thirsty. Tell Roy for me? He'll ge'me something to drink. I wanna go home now." He tried to get up.

"Whoa Johnny, lay back down for me. Dixie will be here in a minute with your ride." He pushed him down gently.

"M…ride? I can go home?" He looked at Dr. Brackett with wide glassy eyes. "You're lettin' me go home?" he blinked and yawned again.

"We'll see about that. Now just relax."

"Okay Doc, 'm tired. Wake me when Roy's ready to go." Johnny curled up on the pallet and pulled his blanket back up to his neck. "Hey Doc?"

"Yes Johnny?"

"Ask Dixie if I can have 'nother blanket. 'm cold."

Dr. Brackett got up from his kneeling position and reached over to the shelf pulling off another blanket. He spread the blanket over Johnny and went to the door to see if Dixie had made it back with that gurney he needed. When he stepped into the hall, he was pleased to not only see Dixie with a gurney, but two orderlies, an IV of D5W, a blood pressure cuff, and Dr. Early in tow.

A loud banging door slammed behind him and a breathless Roy Desoto stepped from the stairwell. "Where is he?" He asked as he walked quickly over. Dr. Brackett stepped aside and let Roy into the closet. Roy immediately knelt next to Johnny. "Junior?"

Johnny stirred but didn't respond.

"Johnny, it's time to wake up now. Come on talk to me." Roy smoothed the dark bangs from Johnny's face and he turned and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey sleepy head, what are you doing hiding in the closet?"

"Roy?"

"Come on let's get you up." He put his arm beneath Johnny's and helped him to his feet. Johnny swayed, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell against Roy's chest. Roy scooped him up and carried him into the hall and with Dr. Brackett's help lowered him onto the waiting gurney.

"Dix, let's get that IV going." Dr. Early suggested as he wrapped the BP cuff around Johnny's arm.

Within minutes, the ER team had Johnny's vitals taken; the IV started and was on the move down the hall toward the elevator. "I'll need blood work as soon as we get downstairs. Roy when was the last time he ate?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Uh…you know Doc I think it was a late lunch yesterday. I got him some orange juice last night when we got here. That must have been around ten or eleven." Roy closed his eyes and lowered his head to his chest. "I should have made sure he was all right. I thought he went home with Mike. I should have called to be sure."

The elevator doors opened, and they were on the move again.

"I left you." Johnny whispered hoarsely. His eyes barely open.

"It's okay Junior. We found you now." Roy patted Johnny's shoulder. "We'll get you all fixed up."

The treatment room door opened and the group moved inside.

"Roy?"

"What Johnny?"

"I'm thirsty. Can I have some more juice?" Johnny's eye rolled back, and he passed out again.

"Dixie, let's start a second IV in the other arm. He's really dehydrated. We need to get more fluids into his system." Dr. Brackett began taking a blood sample while Dixie readied the second bag of D5W. Dr. Early checked Johnny's pupil response.

"Kel, I can't get a vein." Dixie held Johnny's arm up.

"Piggyback it on the other IV." Dr. Brackett held up the blood sample. "Then we need to get this to the lab. I want it back STAT. let me know when you get the results. Roy, can you sit with him for a while? Keep an eye on him; make sure he doesn't sneak out of here?"

"Sure Doc. I won't let him go anywhere." Roy pulled the stool over next to the gurney, sat down and put his hand on Johnny's head. _'What am I gonna do with you Junior?'_

After watching Johnny sleep through the IV's, Roy needed to stretch his legs. He decided to get some coffee. "Hey Dix, got any coffee?"

"Is he still sleeping?" Dixie pointed to the treatment room.

"Yeah, he's almost done with the IV's. I just need to walk around a bit." Roy stretched his neck and shook out his arms. "He should be okay for a few minutes."

"Well in that case. How about buying your favorite nurse a cup of coffee and maybe a piece of pie?" Dixie smiled and patted Roy on the arm. The two friends headed toward the hospital cafeteria.

Back in the treatment room Johnny woke up feeling much better than he had earlier. He noticed the IV bags were empty. He removed them from his arm and put a band aide over the needle site. Then he slipped from the room, down the hall and into the elevator.

Once he reached the floor he walked slowly down the hall to his Captain's room. "Well you're looking much better," the pretty nurse said from the desk.

"Thanks, I feel better too. Um, how is Hank Stanley doing?" He asked nervously.

"He's stable. He still hasn't woken up yet, but he's doing well otherwise. His wife just went down to the cafeteria for coffee."

"Thanks." Johnny turned and walked over to the door to Hank's room. He looked through the window.

"You can go in if you like."

Johnny glanced back at Kathy and nodded. He pushed open the door and moved just inside. The door slowly closed, and he leaned against the wall.

Hank looked much smaller lying in the hospital bed.

The dimly lit room made it easy for Johnny to see the monitors from his vantage point. The numbers looked good.

He pushed off the wall and walked over to the chair Emily had been sitting vigil in and sat down. He laid his hand on the side of the bed and sighed. "Come on Cap. You need to wake up now."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Right Choices**

Chapter 11

By GCS

_**Emergency is not mine and neither are the characters. I don't make any money from them, but I do borrow them for entertainment.**_

Roy and Dixie found a table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria. "Roy I want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have said those things. I know you look out for Johnny."

"It's okay Dixie. I mean yes I keep my eyes on him, probably a little too much. I mean he is a grown man."

"I know but he is so impulsive and somehow trouble always seems to find him." She smiled affectionately. "Maybe we need him more than we think he needs us."

"Well he does keep us on our toes." Roy let out a soft chuckle.

Dixie shrugged. "He was just so disoriented. It took me off guard I guess."

"Johnny does that." He sipped his coffee. "It's funny how much we all look to Cap for direction, especially Johnny. I mean he doesn't have anyone but us, but then he is so independent at times. I knew he was exhausted. Hell, we all were." He looked at Dixie. "Sorry." He usually didn't swear in front of a lady. Then he continued. "We didn't know if Cap had survived or…" The sentence hung in the air. Dixie knew what he would have said.

"He'll be okay Roy. His vitals are stable." Dixie put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I couldn't help remembering the other times…" He paused and rubbed his face. "The other times he was injured like the electrocution when I had to treat him. Then there was the time that valve blew and he hurt his knee. It was bad, but this. We didn't know. He was buried in rubble." Roy turned his coffee cup on the table. "It's hard enough when it's one of the guys, but Cap always leads us through that. He seems to always know exactly what to do or say to keep us directed. When he's down it's…it's hard."

Dixie patted his arm again.

"Johnny…he wouldn't give up on any of us. He pushes himself beyond expectation for us and for the victims, sometimes beyond reason."

"And then he goes down."

"Yeah." Roy rubbed his face again. "But, Dixie, he's been on his own for so long. I think sometimes we smother him. Last night when everyone left, I just figured he caught a ride back to his Rover. I should have known he would never leave without knowing about Cap."

"Roy, John Gage has disappeared countless times in this hospital."

Roy smiled, "It is like his second home."

"No Roy, it's like his third home. Your house is his second home. You are very special to him."

"Do you know why he disappears? Why he slips away?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." Dixie smiled and took her hand from his arm. She sat back waiting for Roy to continue.

"He told me once that his grandfather had taught him things about his people, their beliefs and customs. One of the things he taught Johnny involved meditation, bonding with nature and letting the spirits guide him. He goes to a quiet place. Here it's the roof, the courtyard when it's quiet, the stairwell and that linen closet. At the station, it's the hood of his Rover. When he's not injured, sick or working it's the mountains. That must be what he needed last night. He needed to be alone. We all left while he was in there. He didn't know we were leaving. I didn't know I was leaving him.".

"Of course you didn't." Dixie waited until she thought Roy was really listening. "He was already disoriented Roy. Dehydration does that. You know the symptoms. He probably couldn't think clearly. You were all shocked about the collapse and Hank getting hurt. Don't beat yourself up. They'll both be all right." Dixie did her best to reassure him. "Like you said Johnny's a big boy."

Looking up from his coffee Roy saw Emily Stanley making her way over to their table. He stood and pulled out a chair for her. He and Dixie stayed to keep her company while she ate.

Up in Hank's room Johnny stretched and looked at his mentor. Johnny thought he looked kind of small in the hospital bed. Not at all like the strong leader he always seemed to be. "Come on Cap. Me and the guys need you. Your family needs you." He leaned back in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "I screwed up again. I guess I didn't realize how off I was. It's a good thing Dixie found me. I couldn't think. I mean all I could think about was you not waking up. Grandfather always said to meditate when I couldn't get things straight. I never meant to pass out like that." Johnny sat quietly for a long time. He got up and walked over to the window.

The sun shinned brightly, and the skies were clear, another beautiful California day. _'A good day for hiking,'_ Johnny thought.

He turned back to look at Hank. Rubbing his face with his hands, he looked back at his reflection in the glass. "I don't...you…aw hell Cap you know you're important to me…at least I hope you do. You gotta wake up." He moved away from the window and back to the chair.

He was tired.

Sliding down into the chair, he leaned forward and rested his arms on the side of the bed. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're like…like my dad. My father died so long ago. I never want to go through that again. I don't want anyone to go through that again. I guess that's why I do what I do." He sighed deeply.

Johnny laid his head down on his hands. "I guess that's why I know…" He spoke into his hands. "I know I made the right choice becoming a fireman, then a rescue man, and finally a paramedic. I can help people, the victims and their families. I can help keep them together. They don't have to go through what I went through. I know I made the right choice becoming Roy's partner and coming to 51's. That's when I became part of a family again. That's when you came." Johnny grew very quiet and after a few minutes his breathing evened out and his head lulled to the side.

He never knew Hank had woken up and watched him, listening, from the time he had started talking. Hank knew how hard it could be for Johnny to open up, and he usually only did that with Roy. If he had known he was awake Johnny would never have said those things.

Dr. Brackett peeked into the treatment room expecting to see Roy watching over Johnny. The room was empty. The drained IV bag hung from the pole with the tubing snaking across the empty treatment bed. "I'll kill him." He shook his head and turned from the room.

Stalking to the nurse's desk, he asked Carol where he could find Dixie. After hearing that she and Roy had gone to the cafeteria for a break, he briskly made his way in that direction. "Where is he?" He barked out as he approached the table.

"What?" Roy and Dixie asked at the same time.

"Johnny's gone." Kel exclaimed.

"I think I know where he might be," Emily said as she rose from her seat.

The four moved quickly from the table and set out to find their missing friend.

The door opened and Emily, Roy, Dixie and Dr. Brackett crowded into the room. Emily met her husband's eyes and smiled excitedly, "You're awake!"

Johnny had his head on his folded arms facing the door sound asleep.

Hank had his hand on Johnny's head in a simple act of fatherly love. He lifted his other hand to his mouth and placed a finger over his lips in a shushing move to keep them from waking his sleeping paramedic.

They all smiled in understanding knowing everything was going to be all right now.

The End.


End file.
